Tu y yo
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este one-shot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Ellos se conocieron en un juego de muerte y si bien pasaron muchas dificultades ahora ya pueden llevar su relación con alegría y mucha tranquilidad, Kazuto y Asuna eran el uno para el otro.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y la serie no son míos, son exclusivamente de** **Reki Kawahara; yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

Las manos se movían agiles por sobre el teclado del computador al digitar códigos que aparecían en la moderna pantalla, los ojos negros se trasladaban de izquierda a derecha aprendiendo cada formula que digitaba, Kazuto Kirigaya; un joven de 19 años se encontraba en una de las mejores compañías informáticas en Tokio, su inteligencia había sido reconocida y fue contratado para realizar pruebas en un sistema de realidad virtual que era basado en la aceleración de la percepción del tiempo del usuario.

Su relación con Asuna iba de maravilla, la mujer de cabello ambarino lo apoyaba en todo y de hecho fue gracias a ella con su reconocido apellido que le habían puesto a su disposición la mejor _**oficina**_ de la compañía, al principio se negó rotundamente ya que Kazuto Kirigaya mejor conocido como Kirito nunca fue de esas personas que se interesaran por lo más costoso o ser la envidia de otros, no; él era un joven completamente sencillo, pero su querida novia no entendía eso.

Un suspiro retumbo en lo amplio de la sala al recordar la escena…

— _Kirigaya Kazuto me alegro de por fin conocerlo. — hablo el dueño de la empresa, un hombre alto de complexión delgada, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y traje formal. Kirito trago saliva. —Un gusto, mi nombre es Miyamoto Konosuke, líder de la empresa._

— _El gusto es mío señor Konosuke, como ya sabe mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto y la señorita que está a mi lado es mi novia, Yuuki Asuna._

— _Un gusto señor Konosuke. — sonrió la de ojos color avellana mientras estrechaba la mano del futuro jefe de su novio._

— _¿Yuuki? Vaya señorita es un gusto, su padre me ayudo para que mi empresa floreciera, si gusta puede pedirme lo que sea. — dijo haciendo una reverencia._

— _Umm ahora que lo dice…_ _—_ _observo a su novio con una sonrisa poco conocida que lo hizo poner nervioso._ _—_ _Quiero que Kirito tenga la mejor oficina de la compañía._

— _Claro, no hay problema._

— _¿¡Que!? ¡No de ninguna manera! Señor Konosuke no es necesario…yo me conformo con cualquier lugar…_

— _No te pregunte si querías mi amado Kazuto._ _—_ _sonrió con crueldad la joven dejando al pelinegro sin ninguna oportunidad, definitivamente su novia tenía carácter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¿No es hermosa?_

— _Y grande…_ _—_ _dijo el joven mirando de izquierda a derecha y reconociendo el lugar para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña caja que contenía sus cosas. Suspiro._

— _No te vez feliz Kirito…si quieres le digo que cambie de opinión y tu escoges la oficina._ _—_ _hablo la ex sublíder de los caballeros de sangre mirándolo arrepentida._

— _¿Eh? No, no es que no me guste; es solo que creo que estás haciendo mucho por mí, creo que a tu madre no le gustara._

— _No te preocupes por eso Kirito, solo quiero que hagas lo que más te gusta; no importa si mi madre lo acepta o no…_

— _Pero…_ _—_ _su novia lo tomo del rostro alzando su mirada, los ojos grises observaron la seriedad que había en los ojos avellana._

— _Kazuto._ _—_ _el joven se sorprendió al verla tan seria, casi nunca era así; Asuna era conocida por ser una chica muy linda y simpática._ _—_ _No quiero que te aflijas, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si no lo aceptas… te mandare al hospital._

— _Jeje de acu-acuerdo Asuna, gracias._ _—_ _el héroe del juego Sword Art Online la atrajo por la cintura para unir sus labios en un dulce beso que demostraba todo su amor._

Su mirada se dirigió al reloj que colgaba de la pared sorprendiéndose al reconocer la hora, 2:30 de la madrugada; froto sus ojos para disipar el sueño que se apoderaba de él cada minuto que pasaba, dio un gran _**bostezo**_ para seguidamente empezar a apagar todo y dirigirse a su casa.

Una vez afuera de su oficina, camino por los largos pasillos de la ya oscura y vaciá compañía, solo rogaba al cielo que le diera la suficiente fuerza para manejar de regreso a su casa; cuando por fin salió del gran edificio se encontró para su sorpresa a una joven de largo cabello ambarino hablando con un señor que al parecer se llevaba su moto.

Todo el sueño que tenia se esfumo al ver a la grúa partir con su moto empezando a correr para tratar de alcanzarla, pero los brazos delgados de la desconocida lo detuvieron; giro su rostro furioso a la causante de este problema encontrando nada más y nada menos que a la sublíder de los caballeros de sangre.

—Asuna…

—Te explicare cuando lleguemos a casa Kirito, mi madre y mi padre se fueron a un viaje de negocios así que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa; no te preocupes ya hable con tu hermana y con tu tía, aceptaron.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros Kazuto. —sentencio la mejor amiga de la herrera Liz terminando la conversación.

.

.

.

Sus manos se encontraban cruzadas entre si sobre la mesa hecha de madera Sándalo, una de las más finas que solo una familia con buenos recursos podía conseguir; el ejemplo de ello era la familia Yuuki.

Su novia se encontraba en la cocina preparando té para ambos y algo que los acompañara, no habían hablado desde que la antigua destello veloz lo recogió en la empresa por lo que estaba nervioso y con algo de miedo se podría decir por pensar que Asuna estaba enojada con él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para ver salir a la mejor amiga de Liz con una bandeja en lo que venía una jarra llena de té, dos tazas y el acompañamiento que no sabía que era por estar cubierto por unas cuantas servilletas.

—Aquí tienes Kirito, bebe rápido para que no se enfrié. — sonrió la joven sentándose a su lado y pasándole su bebida.

—Gracias Asuna, esto… — empezó el pelinegro rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué sucede Kirito?

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Digo, no me hablaste en todo el camino. — relato agachando su cabeza con timidez pero se confundió al oír la risa de su querida novia.

—Para nada Kirito, no estoy enojada contigo; mejor come uno de estos…— el joven observo lo que Asuna le entregaba, un sabroso _**panque**_ iguales a los del juego.

—Gracias. —sonrió causando un leve sonrojo en la bella joven de cabello ambarino.

—Prometeme algo Kazuto… —dijo con seriedad llamando la atención del joven. —No te mataras trabajando, sé que es importante para ti pero al igual lo es tu salud. —Kazuto se sintió culpable al causar esa preocupación en su novia por lo que asintió causando que ella lo abrazara.

—Lo prometo.

—Que bien… —susurro obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla que causo que rostro del chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

.

.

.

Una _**bicicleta**_ color negro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el parque central de Tokio, después de lo hablado con Asuna el ex espadachín negro no se mataba tanto por el trabajo, solo hacia lo suficiente para satisfacción de su novia, de eso ya había pasado dos semanas en las que había acordado con su destello veloz tener una cita para recompensar el tiempo perdido.

Una vez llego al parque su ojos negros se abrieron en su máximo esplendor al reconocer la bella figura de la sublíder de los caballeros de sangre con una guitarra sentada junto a un chico de cabello rubio, ambos tocaban las notas y acordes de la _**canción**_ llamada _**"Música Ligera"**_ de la banda _**Soda Estéreo,**_ su ceño se frunció al verla tan apegada al joven por lo que rápidamente se acercó.

—Asuna… — la mencionada lo observo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kirito, mira; te presento a mi amigo Katsu.

—Un gusto Kazuto, bien Asu es hora de marcharme; nos vemos en la siguiente lección. —Kazuto frunció aún más el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, ese **tipo** había llamado a su novia ¿Asu?

—Adiós Katsu, nos vemos. — se despidió la de cabello ambarino para mirar a Kazuto después, sonrió al verlo tan enojado por su maestro de guitarra, su espadachín era muy celoso. —Oh Kirito deja los celos, Katsu tiene novia.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Q-Que!? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

—No mientas Kirigaya Kazuto.

—Bien, mejor vámonos. —termino la conversación sonrojado y tomando la delicada mano de su novia.

—De acuerdo.

Definitivamente ellos se completaban de una manera excepcional, Kazuto conocía todo de Asuna y Asuna conocía todo de Kazuto, y siempre que se miraban a los ojos agradecían mentalmente a Kayaba Akihiko por crear un juego de muerte como lo fue **Sword Art Online.**

 **Fin.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este corto fic de mi segunda serie favorita Sword Art Online que es para el desafío de cuatro partes que realiza Rob Shawol administrador de la página Es de Fanfics, muchas gracias por realizarlo.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a las siguientes personas: SVImarcy, Giuly de Giuseppe y a un amigo que quiero mucho, ojala te guste Mateo. :3**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3.**


End file.
